


Fool

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Fool

"I don't know what you want from me," he said, a look of exasperation forming on his visage.

You two had had this conversation innumerable times before.

"I just want your time," you replied quietly, your eyes downcast as you played with your breakfast cereal. "You'd promised that you'd stay home today to be with me."

"I can't, love, you know that," he said, running a hand over his face. "I know today's schedule is unplanned, but our managers want us to report to the studio today for practice. I can't help it!"

You stayed silent, tears brimming in your eyes which you blinked away furiously. "Go, then," you said, a hard edge creeping into your voice despite your best efforts to keep it restrained. "Do what you have to do. Its what you _always_ do."

At your words, something snapped in him.

"Do you _know_ how hard this is for me?" he raised his voice with each word, making you look up at him. "You have no idea how difficult it is to be an idol!"

His face was twisted in pure rage now. "The studio wants this comeback to top the charts. And I'm putting _every_ waking hour into making that happen!"

He was shouting now, agitatedly gesturing with his hands. "Not to mention, the constant comparisons with other groups and the pressure from our fans to deliver. You have _n_ _o_ inkling of how hard it is for me! All you can think about is yourself. Spare me your guilt trips and cut me some slack!"

You two had had your fair share of fights in the two years of your relationship. But in all that time, he had never spoken to you in this manner. _Never._

"Chanyeol..." you began, but he held up a hand in the air to silence you.

"I really don't have time for this right now," he said, standing up and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair before walking out the door.

You heard the front door slam shut as you struggled with your own emotions, trying to keep your tears at bay. But it was all in vain. The tears came, running hot down your cheeks, your angry and frustrated sobs filling the silence.

He had forgotten that today was your birthday.

_____________

"What are you doing here?" you co-worker, Dr. Minseok asked you as you walked into the clinic. "I thought you were taking the day off today?"

You shrugged, slipping on your starched white lab-coat, taking your stethoscope out of your desk drawer and slinging it around your neck.   
"I thought it'd be better to work. Just... to distract myself from things."

Minseok's eyes were on your face and you didn't look at him because you knew that he'd immediately see your puffy, bloodshot eyes and know that you had been crying. Which you _had_ been.

Mercifully, he did not say anything about it. Instead, he pulled you into a hug. "Happy birthday, Dr. ________!"

Despite the sadness that you felt festering within your heart, you couldn't help but smile.   
"Why, thank you, Dr. Minseok!" you replied, mimicking his excited tone.

He pulled away from you before winking at you. "Let's go save some lives, shall we?"

__________

Around lunchtime, you felt your phone buzz in your lab-coat pocket.

Taking out the device, you glanced at the screen.

It was a text from Chanyeol.

 **CY (13:01):** Shit, babe! I'm a complete _idiot._ I forgot your birthday! Your BIRTHDAY! Shit shit shit.

Just as you were reading th message, another one popped onto the screen.

 **CY (13:02):** I know you're online, babe. I'm so sorry for this morning. I was a complete jackass to you. Please forgive me?

You decided to exit the messaging app, shoving the phone away within your desk drawer. Even as you returned to your Cobb salad lunch, you could hear the buzzing of your phone. One text. Two. Three.

Then there was a pause, the silence lasting for just a few seconds, before your phone began to ring. _Loudly._ It was him. He was calling you. You knew that it was him because of his designated ringtone, which was your favourite song from his latest album. Once the chorus of 'Tempo' died down, you reached into your drawer again to check his texts.

 **CY (13:03):** I'm so sorry. Please let me make it up to you tonight?

 **CY (13:03):** Dinner at 8?

 **CY (13:04):** Please reply to me, love. Are you busy? Can you talk?

You weren't going to reply to him. The fight in the morning had killed your birthday mood entirely. You just wanted to finish your work and head home, curl up in a blanket in bed and watch a movie. Perhaps you'd stop by at Häagen-Dazs on the way home and buy a tub of your favourite chocolate ice-cream while you were at it. Lost in your own thoughts, you put your phone into silent mode and shoved it back in the drawer.

_________

A relieved sigh escaped your lips, as you felt the hot water from the shower cascade all over your body. You stood beneath the pulsing stream, letting the heat of the water soothe your aching muscles, feeling it wash away the day's stresses.

After spending more than your usual time in the shower, you were just about to reach out and cut off the gushing water when you felt his hands on your waist.

You _knew_ it was him, just by his touch, yet you refused to turn around or acknowledge his presence.

He pulled you back against him, and when your bare skin made contact with him, you realized that he was fully dressed.

"I'm _sorry,"_ he spoke into your ear, his warm breath fanning over your earlobe, sending an involuntary shiver down your spine. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by him.

Chanyeol pressed his lips to your shoulder, sweeping your wet hair out of the way to gain access to your neck, while his hands skimmed over your abdomen to palm your breasts.

You couldn't help the moan that escaped you when he began to knead your breasts in his large, capable hands, while his lips traced a path of open-mouthed kisses along your neck. He pulled you closer against him, his hardened bulge, still clothed, nestling into the crevice of your ass cheeks. You decided to tease him, grinding back into him, earning a hiss and a sharp nip of his teeth on your shoulder.

He decided to retaliate by letting one of his hands slip in between your legs, into your folds where he knew you were wet for him. You didn't disappoint him, your slick heat coating his probing digits. Once they were sufficiently lubricated, he sank two fingers into you. Knuckle-deep.

This elicited a throaty moan from you, your head falling back against his shoulder, your arm reaching back to thread your fingers through his dark hair, while your other hand rested atop his hand that was between your legs.

"Forgive me, princess," his voice, its timbre making you shiver, came in your ear, while his fingers fucked you, curling dextrously within you. Stroking _that_ spot. "I've been a fool..."

You moaned his name, unable to resist him. You never could.

Using your grasp on his hair, you pulled him to you for a kiss. A groan left him when your mouths met, tongues clashing, teeth gnashing, as you kissed with a wild passion.

When you drew away from him, you knew he was _gone._ His eyes were dark with desire, lips swollen from your kiss. "Can I have you?" he asked with another tantalizing curl of his fingers within you.

You nodded.

He withdrew his fingers from you, turning you around to face him. You watched as he licked his fingers clean, before pushing you back against the glass wall of the shower panel.

Pushing his wet hair away from his face, he helped you unbutton his now soaked shirt before discarding it. You reached out to help him out of his pants, but he stopped you.

"Wait."

Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a small black velvet pouch. Your eyes widened tenfold when you saw him pull out an exquisite diamond necklace from the pouch.

It was a string of perfectly cut, crystal clear diamonds with platinum running through it. _Easily_ worth millions of dollars.

He leaned in and fastened the necklace around your neck, while you were so shocked that you had been rendered speechless. Pulling your hair free from the necklace, he stepped back to look at you. His gaze was one of pure adoration.

 _"Chanyeol,"_ you breathed, finally finding your voice, gingerly touching the necklace with your fingers. "This is too much."

He chuckled, before cupping your face in his hands and pecking your lips. "You look so beautiful," he mumbled against your lips. "Wearing nothing but diamonds."

You opened your mouth to speak but he silenced you with a finger to your lips.

"Now," he asked, starting to unbutton his pants, "where were we?"

Once he was completely bare before you, he pulled you into his arms, lifting you up to wrap your legs around his hips.

Wasting no time, he sank into you to the hilt in one go.

 _"Chanyeol-ah!"_ you moaned.

His hands grasped at your ass, caging you between him and the glass wall, fucking into you with rough, powerful thrusts.

It was a clear proof of his strength, how easily he was holding you up, like you weighed nothing, pounding into you with deep, long thrusts, the only indication of his exertion being his heavy breaths.

Your nails dug into his broad shoulders as you held on to him, receiving him like your life depended on it.

He was fast building you up to an orgasm so powerful that it almost frightened you.

"I'm so close..." you moaned, closing your eyes.

"I know, princess," he groaned, burying his face into your neck, his thrusts turning erratic. "Let go for me. Go on..."

You came with a resounding cry of his name, your vice-like spasms taking him to his own peak moments later.

He spilled within you, sighing in relief as he emptied himself.

Once you both had calmed, he pressed his forehead against yours, still not releasing you from his embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes searching yours.

You nodded.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. I love you, Chanyeol," you responded, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you more, princess."

 


End file.
